


Lipsticked Proof

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [67]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Lipstick, Secret Affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa calls to Lily from the shadows. Should she stay or should she go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipsticked Proof

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



> prompt - lipstick

“Lily.” 

Lily Evans hears her name from one of the shadows in the Hogwarts corridor right outside where the Fat Lady’s portrait hangs. When she turns around, she sees the skinny form of Narcissa Black, face illuminated by the icy blonde hair that frames it. She has a single finger up to her lips, coloured with a purple cosmetic, and an impatient look on her face.

Lily looks briefly at the Fat Lady, who has an expectant expression on her face. She takes a deep breath and mutters a quick apology to the woman in the portrait for wasting her time before disappearing into the dark with the Slytherin girl.

“I needed to see you.” Narcissa whispers in a pointblank manner.

“Cissa.” Lily returns, breathlessly. “It’s not a good time. Besides, you said some pretty awful stuff about muggle-borns in class. I hardly want to see your face.”

“Don’t say that.” 

Instead of an apology, Narcissa presses her lips to Lily’s. Though the thought of dramatically taking a stand and marching away crosses her mind, Lily cannot bear the idea of pulling away from the kiss. Narcissa’s lips are the softest part of her. They tell unspoken things about what she feels for Lily.

When Lily washes her face that night, she looks into the mirror and sees her purple lipstick stained lips. _It proves that there is something there_ , she thinks.


End file.
